The long-term goal of this research is to utilize human factors engineering as an approach to the selective transfer and application of technological options to problems in activities of daily living (ADL) experiences by many elderly. This reseach focuses on a prototypical elder-environment ADL interaction (i.e., preparing meals) to accomplish an empirical investigation of the anthropometric, biomechanical, and behavioral characteristics of independent and non-independent elderly as these relate to the accomplishment of meal preparation tasks in environments structured for independent living. A large sample pool of females 60 years and older currently preparing meals independently in community settings will provide data to select a sub-sample for in-depth analysis of a representative meal preparation. Videotape recods of all activity made via specially designed equipment will provide the raw and biomechanical motion analyses to complement concurrent measurement of anthropometric dimensions of the person and physical characteristics of the kitchen. Results will be used to develop a protocol of stature and motion variables relevant to specific tasks in order to collect comparable capability data on samples of older females who do not prepare meals independently. Comparisons among these samples will examine selected task areas where changes in physical or behavioral capabilities inhibit successful accomplishment of the task given the demands of environment structured for independent living. Changes in environmental features designed to address these problems can then be modeled to assess their utility. This investigation of specific human performance parameters describing the older person transacting with an independent environment to accomplish daily activities has stimulated the development of new instrumentation and methodological approaches to human performance assessment in field settings. Anticipated results can be used to identify specific areas where technology transfer can be employed as a new alternative enhancing the capabilities of impaired elderly in this, and potentially other, activities of daily living.